How Akatsuki Sakura changed my life
by Darken.For.Tear.Drops
Summary: Hyuga Hinata has been bullied almost all her life,and though she hates it, she doesn't try to stop it. When a new family moves to Konoha, how will Hinata cope with the new girl who sits next to her, and seems to live to annoy her?
1. Chapter 1

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Class 1B, Friday 11th July, 04:30 pm ~**

Hinata sighed as she slowly got her things togather. She wanted to take as much time as possible, knowing her classmates would leave, not bothering to wait to bully her like they did during school.

Hinata was 5'0", with short dark blue hair, with shoulder-length strands framing her face, and pearl like eyes. She had pale skin covering a lean, slim frame, with soft curves, and D-cup breasts. She wore the school's navy sailor uniform.

"Are you okay, Hinata-chan?"

She looked up to the only person who was nice to her. Uzumaki Naruto, though he didn't hang around with her, when they were alone, or no one was looking he would ask if she was okay. Like Hinata, Naruto wasn't very well liked in school.

He had spiky sunny blonde hair, and blue eyes, with three whisker-like marks on each cheek. He had tanned skin covering a lean, and toned frame, and wore the school's black Gakuran. He was 5'7".

"Hai, Naruto-kun." She answered.

The blonde nodded, before waving goodbye, and leaving.

Hinata sighed again, before she got up, and left as well. She knew the moment she got home, her father would tell her how weak she was, and how much of a disgrace she was to the family. He would also say that she shouldn't be the heir to the family, and that she could never do anything right. Hinata was used to it. She had heard it since the death of her mother, when she was young.

Though her heart should feel heavy, like it normally did as she rode her bike towards her home, for some reason she had a feeling that things were going to change, and she was going to like this change.

* * *

**~ Amegakure no Sato, Akatsuki House, Friday 11th July, 05:30 pm ~**

Akatsuki Pein sighed, as he slid open the door to his home, already he could hear some of his adopted children.

"HIDAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"FUCK OFF KAKUZU! IT WASN'T FUCKING ME!"

"DEIDARA!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP TOBI! YEAH"

"DON'T TELL TOBI TO SHUT UP!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS ZETSU!"

He sighed again, before he took of his shoes, and put them into the getabako, and run his hand through his mid-length spiky orange hair. He put on a pair of white house slippers, before stepping on to the raised platform, and heading towards the kitchen, ignoring the curses, and crushes coming from upstairs.

Pein though in his mid-thirties, had aged slowly, and looked to be in the mid-twenties. He was 6'1", with tanned skin covering his lean, and toned frame. He had grey tinted purple eyes, and many face piercings from his teen years, though somehow he got them to work with the white shirt, straight leg black pants, and black belt, he wore.

As he entered the kitchen he took in everything, before taking in the four people in it.

The kitchen had wooden counter tops, wood cupboards, with a built in gas-stove, with a fish grill. In front of the window, was the sink, with a metal dish rack. On the counter top was a silver rice cooker, a silver microwave oven, a electric toaster oven, and a wooden copping board. Fixed on the wall was the water boiler, and placed next to it was the silver refrigerator. There was a round table, with four chairs in the corner of the kitchen, but it wasn't enough for the family of twelve. The kitchen was painted a light cream, and the floors was wooden.

His only adopted daughter, Sakura, sat at the table between Itachi, and Sasuke.

Sakura was 5'1", with shoulder length strands framing her face, while the rest of her pink hair was cut chin-length, and styled into spikes going everywhere. Her eyes were a deep forest green surrounded by thick, long black lashes. She had pale skin covering her lean, lithe, and athletic frame, with soft curves, and C-cup breasts. She had two helix piercings in each ear, and both ears had a tragus piercing, and she had two spiky studs in each lobe. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt, with the words 'I'm not afraid to sacrifice you to Jashin-sama witha spork' on it, in red bold letters, skinny black jeans, a studded belt, a choker with the Jashin symbol on it, ten black jelly bands on her right arm, and two studded bracelets on her left, she had a skull ring on her left middle finger, and a full finger ring on her right ring finger, and of course house slippers. She was biting on her one of her two lip rings at either corner of her mouth, as Itachi helped her with her homework.

Itachi was 5'11", with mid-back black hair, pulled into a low ponytail, with a few strands framing his face, and red eyes. He had thin wire glasses, and pale skin covering a lean, and athletic frame. He wore skinny black jeans, a tight red t-shirt, two armbands on each arm, a chain like necklace, and house slippers. His painted black nails were tapping on the wood table.

Sasuke was Itachi's real brother, and was 5'7". He had black tinted blue hair, that spiked up at the back, and two shoulder length strands framing his face, and black tinted red eyes. He had pale skin covering a lean, and athletic frame, and wore skinny grey jeans, a white t-shirt, with a black waist coat on top, five jelly bands on either arm, and slippers. He leaned back in his seat, tapping his pen against his lip ring.

His wife, Konan, was finishing cooking dinner.

She had bright blue hair, in a loose bun, with a paper rose clipped to the bun. She was 5'6", with amber eyes, and pale skin covering a lean, and toned frame, with soft but defined curves, and D-cup breasts. She wore a turtle neck, sleeveless back top, jeans, and house slippers. She had a silver lip piercing, and a stud in each ear. Her wedding ring shone with a glint as the light hit it.

"I'm home." Pein said, making them look up.

"Welcome home." Konan, and Sakura greeted, as Itachi, and Sasuke nodded at him.

"So what did Hidan do this time?" Pein asked with a smirk, as he heard Kakuzu tackle Hidan down the stairs, for the 20th time this week.

"Took some of Kakuzu's money, that he had been saving up to get us our birthday presents at the New years sales." Sakura answered, as she finished her homework in her Nightmare before Christmas notebook, with her Jack Skellington pen.

Pein just shook his head, as Sasori, and Kisame entered.

Sasori was 5'5", almost 5'6", with messy red hair, and rust coloured eyes. He had tanned skin covering a lean, and athletic frame. He wore a long sleeved brown top, with the Suna school symbol on it, from their last school, black jeans, and house slippers.

Kisame was 6'5", with spiky dark blue hair, and light grey eyes. He had gill tattoos on his cheek bones, and had pale skin tinted blue covering a lean, and muscular frame. He wore a red t-shirt, with a cartoon shark on the front, jeans, and house slippers.

"Welcome home." Kisame greeted Pein, with a grin, before getting a bottle of water from the fridge, as Sasori took the last seat at the table.

"I don't know why you three are doing homework. We're moving tomorrow." Sasori said, as he leaned back in his seat.

"Well, I tried telling Itachi that, but he says we still should do our homework." Sakura said, tapping her pen on her notebook.

"Well he's a bastard with no fucking life." Hidan said, entering the kitchen, blood dripping from the wound on his head, for his fight with Kakuzu.

He had slicked back silver hair, and pink eyes. He was 5'9", with pale skin covering a lean, and toned frame. He wore jeans, a v-neck black long sleeved top, a Jashin necklace, and slippers.

Itachi rolled his eyes, as Hidan wiped the blood from the wound, cursing Kakuzu to hell, and back.

* * *

**~ Saturday 12th July, Amegakure no Sato, Akatsuki house, 08:00 am ~**

Sakura yawned as she tried to sit up, only to be held down by Tobi with his arms around her waist, and his head resting on her stomach.

Tobi was 6'0", with short spiky black hair, and onyx eyes, though his left one was hidden by an eye-patch. He had pale skin covering a lean, and athletic frame. He was wearing his Pokemon pajamas.

All of the ten teens had camped out in the living room last night, and Tobi always ended up clinging to her in his sleep. She layed back down, resting her head back on to Zetsu's stomach.

Zetsu was 6'1", with short, choppy grass green hair, and gold eyes. He had pale skin covering a lean, and athletic frame. He wore dark green pajama bottoms. Zetsu was also her real brother, though they had different fathers, they had the same mother.

Beside her, Deidara groaned sleepily, before he turned, and wrapped his arms, around her arm.

Deidara was 5'10", with mid-back-length sunny blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. He had tanned skin covering a lean, and athletic frame. He wore baggy black shorts, and black t-shirt.

She groaned annoyed with her eyes closed, knowing that she should be getting ready, but then again she never was a morning person. She opened her eyes, when she felt someone staring at her, to met the eyes of Sasuke, who was smirking down at her, already dressed in clean clothes, with an eyebrow raised.

He wore black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, with a grey design on it, a black waist coat, and a white scarf, with black skulls on it wrapped around his neck. He of course, also had his black jelly bands.

"Help?" She groaned, throwing her free arm in the air, for him to grab.

He just smirked more, and left her there.

"You fucking bastard!" She hissed at him, being careful not to wake up her other brothers.

Sasuke just waved one of his hands over his shoulder, she could almost feel the big smirk on his face, as he left the room. She glared at his back, till he was out of sight.

Kisame was the next person to enter the living room, and he grinned down at his little sister.

"Need help?" He asked, making her nod.

He was wearing jeans, and a black shirt, with a shark on his breast pocket.

She threw her arm up, and he grabbed it, yanking her out of his two younger brother's hold, making them jerk out of their sleep, and Zetsu sleepily open his eyes.

"Arigatou, Kisame." Sakura said, before she left the room.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Monday 14th July, 07:00 am, Akatsuki house ~**

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi shouted as he jumped on his sister's bed, still in his superman pajamas.

He was suddenly tackled by said sister, who wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I should sacrifice you to Jashin-sama with a spork!" She hissed darkly, as Tobi shouted for help.

Kakuzu being a morning person, entered his sister's room, and dragged Sakura off their brother.

Kakuzu had shaggy dark brown hair, stitch tattoos, and green on black eyes. He was 6'3", with tanned skin covering a lean, and toned frame. He was already dressed in the school's black Gakuran.

"Let me kill him!" Sakura hissed, as Tobi rushed out of the room.

"Get dressed." Kakuzu said, before leaving.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, Class 1B, Monday 14th July, 08:55 am ~**

Hinata sighed softly to herself, as she tapped her pen to her notebook. Kakashi was late again, as she thought that, the door slid open, and entered Kakashi, and two teens behind.

One was a girl, with her pink hair, made Hinata think she would never forget her. She wore shorts under the navy skirt of their Sailor uniform, and had a studded belt loosely around her waist. She had a choker, with a circle, with an upside down triangle in it, a full finger ring on her right ring finger, a skull ring on her left middle finger, and wore black arm-warmers, that covered her thumb. Her white blouse had the top button undone, and she had no neck-tie, or ribbon around her neck. She also wore combat boots, with a heel, making her height 5'3".

The boy looked like he would have a fan group by the end of class, from the many girls staring at him with hearts in their eyes. He wore the normal black Gakuran, and white sneakers. He also had four black bands on either wrist, and also had a studded belt.

"Sorry, I'm late, I had to pick up the new students." Kakashi said.

He was 6'2", with spiky silver hair, and one onyx eye, while the other was red, with a scar going over it. He had peach coloured skin covering a lean, and toned frame. He wore black straight leg pants, a white shirt, and a loose black tie.

"This is Akatsuki Sasuke, and Akatsuki Sakura." He nodded towards the two students, as he leaned against his desk. "Why don't you tell us something about yourselves?"

"How about no?" Sakura said, in return with an innocent smile on her face, making Sasuke smirk.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. _Great, that's all I need. Another trouble-making brat._ He thought, with a nervous slight smile on his lips.

"Sasuke, you'll be sitting next to Naruto, and Sakura, you'll be sitting next to Hinata." Kakashi said. "If you two would raise their hands."

Hinata, and Naruto raised their hands, and the two siblings started to walk towards their seats, when the whispers started.

_"Poor them, having to seat next to the freaks!" "At least Uzumaki isn't as much of a freak as Hyuga." "Poor girl having to sit next to the loser."_

Hinata's hands clenched into fists under her desk, as she glared at her desk, her bangs covering her eyes, as Sakura slid into the chair next to her.

"You shouldn't let them get to you, you know?"

Hinata looked up surprised at Sakura. Sakura wasn't even looking at her, though she was facing her. She had her head tilted towards the front, with her head resting on her left palm, her right hand was laying flat on the desk, her pen, and note book was already in front of her.

"They're just jealous. You shouldn't let them annoy you so easily, nor should you sit back, and take it." Sakura said, turning her black lined green eyes to met Hinata's pearl eyes.

Hinata felt annoyance bubble in her chest. _How dare this stranger talk to me like she knows me! She knows nothing about me! _Hinata glared at her, before turning her face to the front, and grabbed her pen, ready to take notes.

She heard Sakura chuckle, but ignored her.

Naruto turned in his seat to see Sakura, since Sasuke wouldn't talk to him.

"Ohayo, my name is Uzumaki Naruto." He whispered loudly, with a grin, making Sasuke twitch, and Sakura smirk.

"Akatsuki Sakura." She told him, though he already knew.

"It's good to meet you, Sakura-chan." He said, his grin wider then before.

Before Sakura, or Naruto could say anything else, a pen was thrown at the back of Naruto's head by Kakashi.

"Pay attention, Naruto. Your already failing this class, try not to bring your grade down even more." Kakashi said, though he was reading his orange book, as he wrote on the board.

Almost the whole class laughed, apart from Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto.

Naruto groaned, as he turned to face the front.

* * *

**~ Konoha High, Class 1B, 01:00 pm, Monday 14th July ~**

As most of the girls in their class got their bento boxes, and the boys left for the cafeteria, Sakura, and Sasuke both got up to leave the room, with their own bento boxes.

"Ne, where are you two going Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, as he got up, as Hinata did.

"We're going to eat with our older brothers." Sakura answered. "You, and Hinata can come if you want."

Naruto nodded, with a big grin, as Hinata shook her head, and left, not wanting to stay around the annoying girl.

"Let's go." Sasuke muttered, as he headed towards the door, with Sakura, and Naruto following.

They went outside, and headed to the cherry tree, that had eight boys sitting under it already. Naruto gulped slightly, as Sakura called out a greeting to them.

_I didn't know Sakura-chan had so many brothers. _He thought to himself, as he felt a bead of sweat slid down the side of his face, when her brother's eyes settled on him.

"Who's that, yeah?" Deidara asked, he now had some of his hair in a high ponytail, while the rest, rested just passed his shoulders, and some covered his left eye.

"This is Naruto, he's in our class." Sakura answered, as she sat on Kisame's lap, before she opened her bento, and began to eat.

The others stared at Naruto a bit more, before opening their own bento's, and eating them. Naruto let out of sigh of relief, as he opened his own bento box, and also began to eat.

He was happy that he was finally making some friends, even though Sakura's brothers scared him a bit.

* * *

**AN: Please review, and tell me if I should keep going with this story. Also what pairing do you want to see in this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Konoha High, Class 1B, 10:00 pm, Tuesday 15th July ~**

Sakura watched as Hinata ignored her, with her head turned slightly away from her, and was focused only on her notebook, and the teacher. She barely held in a chuckle.

The girl next to her spiked her interested. Sakura could tell that she was going to have fun getting to know Hinata, even if the navy haired girl seemed to dislike her.

"Stop staring at me." Hinata hissed, so only Sakura, and herself could hear.

Sakura chuckled, and copied down some notes in both English, and Japanese.

Hinata felt her eyebrow twitch. Sakura was the most annoying girl she had ever met. She seemed to be able to look passed her mask, and tell how she was really feeling, and Hinata hated it. Sakura was a stranger, a stranger who seemed to live just to annoy her.

"Alright class!" Their sensei, Kurenai, said, as she put down her board pen, and turned to the class. "Our hour is over, now is time for your gym class, with Gai-sensei."

Kurenai was a beautiful woman with long wavy black hair, and red eyes. She wore black high heels, a knee-length skirt, and a red shirt.

Most of the class groaned at the thought of spending one hour with Gai. Sakura tilted her head to one side, as Sasuke raised an eyebrow, when Naruto slamed his head on the top of his desk.

"What's wrong with this Gai person?" Sakura asked.

"He's freaky, with his big eyebrows, and always shouts about youth." Naruto said, rubbing his forehead.

"Freaky." Sakura said, with a fake shudder, making Naruto laugh, Sasuke smirk, and Hinata hide a small smile.

* * *

Sakura gaped at the green spandx wearing gym teacher, as Sasuke stared at him with wide eyes.

"What the fuck is that?" Hidan asked.

His class had been put with Sakura's, and Sasuke's class for gym.

"I think that's our gym teacher." Zetsu said, staring at the man, well he thought it was a man, who was going to teach them.

"I told you he was freaky." Naruto laughed.

"That is more then freaky." Kisame said, his eyes wide as he stared at Gai.

"YOSH! WE HAVE SOME NEW YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai shouted, as he jumped in front of the startled siblings, in his good guy pose, his teeth, and his bowl cut shining.

Sakura let out a slight scream, and jumped into Zetsu's arms, since all four of her brothers were just as freaked out, they knew they wouldn't tease her about screaming later.

"ARE YOU READY TO SHOW US YOUR SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH?" Gai asked, making all four brothers step back, their eyes wide, and Zetsu held his sister closer to him.

Hinata was sat on the bench, and was watching the siblings, and let out a giggle.

"Youth?" Kisame asked, in slight fear.

"YOUTH IS THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD!" Came a shout, before there was a mini Gai behind the real one.

"HOW YOUTHFUL LEE!" Gai shouted, turning to his mini me.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted, anime tears falling from his eyes.

"LEE!" Gai shouted, also in tears.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted, running slowly towards the gym teacher.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

And then they were hugging with a sunset beach behind them, crying anime tears.

"Back away slowly." Naruto whispered, and the siblings did as they were told, before rushing towards where Hinata sat, with Naruto.

"Nii-kun?" Sakura said in a small voice, making all four of her brothers look at her. "Is it over?"

"We still have almost an hour to go." Sasuke spoke up, making all the siblings shiver.

"I never thought I would say this." Sakura began. "But I want Kaa-chan."

Her brothers looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding, agreeing that they too wanted Konan.

Hinata had to turn her face away, and cover her mouth with her hands so she didn't laugh out loud. She would of never of guessed, just seeing Gai, and then Gai, and Lee hug, that Sakura would act like a small child.

"Oh laugh it up Hinata, I'll get my payback." Sakura said, crossing her arms.

Hinata looked, and saw the pinkette was pouting, and bursted out laughing, Sakura grinned a little seeing that already the navy haired girl was getting used to her. Hinata saw that, and stopped, before facing the other way, but could remove the smile from her lips.

* * *

**~ Akatsuki House, 05:00 pm, Konohagakure no Sato ~**

"KAA-CHAN!" Tobi shouted as he opened the door, Konan came in to the hallway, a confused frown on her face, before she was tackled by Sakura, Tobi, and Deidara.

Pein stood in the doorway of the living room, and watched with a frown as Tobi sobbed in to Konan's shoulder, Sakura buried her face into Konan's stomach, and Deidara held her tightly, hiding his face in her hair.

He looked over at his other children, and was slightly shocked to see them all looking shaken, and pale. Kisame was leaning against the wall, looking like he was about to hug, and cling to Konan like his younger siblings, Zetsu was sitting on the ground, leaning his back against the same wall as Kisame, holding a new potted plant to his chest, and was muttering to himself. Hidan was slightly shaking, his normally pale skin, was pure white, with a hint of green, he was leaning his shoulder, and head against the wall, and was gripping his Jashin necklace like no tomorrow, and seemed to be praying. Itachi was shaking his head, and rubbing his eyes, like there was an image in his mind he just couldn't get out, Sasuke was the same. Kakuzu looked like someone had taken look of his money, and burned it in front of him, he was leaning against the closed room, that he had locked. Sasori was laying face first on the floor, his feet hanging of the raised platform, his hands gripping his hair.

"What happened?" He asked, slightly nervous about what could make his children act the way they were.

At the same time, they all shuddered, and Tobi began to sob louder. Kisame seemed to give in to himself, as he walked over, and wrapped his arms around Konan from behind, and placed his head on top of hers, burying his face in her hair.

"Don't make us remember." Sasori groaned.

"It was horrible." Sakura said, her hold tightening.

"Youth." Kakuzu said in horror, making his siblings, and himself shudder again.

"Tell Kaa-chan what's wrong so she can make it better." Konan said soothing, as she patted Tobi on the back, and wrapped her other arm around Deidara, and rested her finger tips on the top of Sakura's head.

"Gym." Itachi said, and flinched as soon as he said it.

"DON'T FUCKING SAY ANYMORE!" Hidan shouted, looking like a mad man, as he stared at Itachi with wide eyes.

"The memories will come back!" Tobi wailed.

"We have to." Itachi said, looking at all of his siblings, as they stared at him. "Maybe they can keep us out of it."

Like that, their eyes lit up with hope.

"What happened?" Pein asked again, after sharing a glance with Konan.

"Our gym teacher. H-he..." Itachi couldn't say anymore, as the others shuddered, or in Tobi's case wailed again.

"He wore spandx, and shouted about youth," Sasuke carried on for his older brother. "He hugged students he thought was showing youth, and made us run till we were about to drop, and then made us do more. His eyebrows were so big."

"Stop! Your making the memories come back! Yeah!" Deidara shouted.

Sakura suddenly tackled Pein, grabbing the front of his white shirt.

"Don't make us go through that again!" She said shaking him.

Pein covered her hands, with his, and stopped her shaking him.

"It can't of been that bad." He said, making all his children look at him like he was crazy.

"You weren't there, you weren't there." Kisame said, shaking his head slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Konoha High, 04:35 pm, Tuesday 22th July ~**

"Fucking snake bastard!" Hidan hissed, as he glared at the class room he just came out of. "I bet the reason he didn't put me in dention this week was because he was fucking Kabuto, and that slut Karin all week."

Kisame chuckled deeply, as Deidara laughed, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Sasuke, Itachi, and Sasori smirked, as Tobi gasped, horror clear on his face. Sakura rolled her eyes, and went back to watching Karin tease, and push around Hinata, with narrowed eyes.

Karin was 5'4", and always wore heels to seem taller. Her red hair was in the oddest hair style, Sakura had ever seen, and she had red eyes behind her brown framed glasses. She wore the school's sailor uniform, though her skirt could be counted as a large belt, and her shirt was very tight, showing her lack of chest. Karin's voice made Sakura want to beg Jashin-sama to kill her, especially when Karin was screaming at Sasuke about how much she loved him.

Sakura didn't like Karin teasing her new interest, and what Hidan said gave her a great idea.

"Hidan?" She asked, cutting his cursing off, making all her brothers turn to her with a raised eyebrow. They knew that tone of voice, their sister was up to something. "How would you like some payback?"

Hidan grinned, with a slightly crazed look in his pink eyes.

"Hell yeah!" He exclaimed.

"I'll be back." With that their only sister left, getting lost in the crowd, how she did it with pink hair, they would never know.

* * *

Under a maple tree sat a boy wearing the schools gakuran, sketching in his sketch book. He was pale, with inky black short hair, and eyes.

"Your Sai, right?"

Sai looked up to see the only female of the Akatsuki siblings. He was in her class, and knew she sat next to Hyuga, over then that he didn't know much about her.

"Hai." He answered, making Sakura grin.

"I hear you have a gift with art. I was wondering if I could get your help with something." Sakura said.

Sai nodded, making Sakura beam, before she sat down next to the boy, and told him what she wanted him to draw.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Wednesday 23th July, 01:30 am, Konoha High School ~**

Kisame hummed the James Bond Theme tune as he rolled under one of the first level windows. He was wearing all black, with a bandana tied loosely around his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Hidan hissed, he too wearing all black, as he leaned back into the wall of the school.

"Oh come on it's our first prank at a new school." Kisame whined softly, making Sakura let out a soft laugh, as she followed her older brothers, also in all black, with Deidara, Sasori, and Zetsu behind her.

"Stupid bastard." Hidan muttered, as they stopped in front of the school's gym doors.

Zetsu shook his head, as he started to pick the lock, as Kisame, and the others kept look out. He opened the door wide, already knowing that the school had an out of date alarm system was.

Sakura entered first, followed by Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Zetsu, and finally, Kisame. Sakura led them through the gym, out into the eastwing of the school, before leading them towards Orochimaru's class in the west wing.

His class was a lab class, one of only ten lab classes. It was painted pure white, and had posters of snakes, and the human body all over the walls, the tanks that held his pet snakes, had been taken home by him already, as summer was coming up at the end of the week.

Sakura placed her backpack on one of the tables, as her brothers gathered around, with their torches on. She smirked at them all, before pulling out the picture she had got Sai to draw.

Sounds of disgust came from Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan, while Sasori, and Zetsu smirked, proud of what their little sister had come up with.

"Let's get started, shall we?" Sakura asked, pulling a can of spray paint out of her backpack, her brothers either smirked, or grinned, and Sasori, and Deidara did the same, while Zetsu, Hidan, and Kisame made sure the artists had enough light.

Sakura, Deidara, and Sasori pulled the loose bandana around their necks up, to cover their mouths, and noses, before they started on their art.

* * *

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Orochimaru's house, 02:20 am ~**

Itachi, and Kakuzu sneaked their way towards Orochimaru's car, and slowly lifted up the hood, Kakuzu held it up, and kept a look out, while Itachi, with a small torch in his mouth, cut some of his wires to delay him from getting to school the next day, they had already done Kabuto's car, after they dropped of their siblings.

When the Akatsuki siblings planned to do something, they did it right.

"Hurry up." Kakuzu hissed, making Itachi roll his eyes, before he cut the last wire, and backed away from the car.

Kakuzu put the hood down slowly as not to make alot of noise, before both siblings ran back to the car. Both got in, Kakuzu, who was eighteen, in the drivers seat, started the car, and headed towards the school.

* * *

**~ Konoha High School, Lab 22 A, 02:50 am ~**

Sasori smirked, as he put the red cloud with a white outline next to their art work, before he put the cap on his spray paint.

"Let's go, Itachi, and Kakuzu are here." Kisame said, as he put his phone back into his pocket, making his siblings nod, before the put their spray cans in Sakura's backpack before, they followed Hidan out, who was laughing evilly to himself.

Before they went to the car, Zetsu locked to gym doors, before the ran to the car, before Kakuzu pulled out of the school parking lot, and headed home.

* * *

**~ Konoha High School, 08:10 am, Outside Lab 22 A ~**

A scream of rage came from the front of the laughing crowd, before Karin pushed passed everyone, and ran away.

Hinata pushed her way to the front, and gaped at the sight in front of her. On wall of Orochimaru's class room was a picture. It showed Orochimaru sitting on a throne, with a snake around his shoulders, one of his hands was holding Karin's head, you could tell it was her because of the red hair, it's hair style, and the name Karin on the back of her short shorts, between his legs, while the other held a chain connected to a collar around Kabuto's neck, were he knelt next to the throne in a pair of boxers. Above of the painted picture was 'Orochimaru's bitches', and to the side of the picture was a red cloud outlined in white.

She let out a chocked, laugh, before she stopped when she heared the boy next to her speak.

"So that's why you wanted me to draw that picture."

She turned her head to see Sai standing next to Sakura, with her brother's behind her. Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi were laughing, while Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, Sasuke, and Zetsu were smirking. Sakura nodded with a grin, before she saw Hinata gaping at her, and gave the navy haired girl a wink.

"What are you all here?" Orochimaru shouted, making the students part so he could see, his eyes widened, as Kabuto choked on air.

Jiraiya, one of the teachers who came with Orochimaru, laughed throwing his head back, with tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Now that's what I call Art." Anko said with a huge grin, a stick of dango sticking out of her mouth.

"Who did this?" Orochimaru hissed.

"We don't know sensei. When we got here, it was already here." One of the students spoke up.

Orochimaru clenched his fists, before spinning on his heel, and heading towards Tsunade's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Wednesday 23th July, 08:40 pm, Konoha High School ~**

Hinata looked over at Sakura, and saw she still Sakura was still grinning.

"Why did you do it?" She asked.

"Because Orochimaru put Hidan in dention, so when we come back from summer, he will be in dention for a week. Plus, Karin was bullying you, and I didn't like it." Sakura answered, and smirked at Hinata's stunned face, before she began talking to Naruto.

_Why? _That was the only thought going through Hinata's mind, as she watched the pinkette.

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Saturday 2nd August, 10:30 am ~**

Hinata sighed softly as she followed her older cousin, and his best friends. She was wearing a light purple zip up hoodie, to cover her swimming suit, and just passed knee-length jeans, and ankle high grey converse.

Neji was 5'9", with waist-length brown hair, that he kept in a low ponytail, with strands framing his face, he also had pearl coloured eyes. He had pale skin, and wore black pants, a white t-shirt, and converse.

His best female friend, Tenten was 5'7", with her brown hair in two buns, and brown eyes. She had tanned skin, and wore a dark green tankini, with brown capris, and tennis shoes.

Lee was the same height as Neji, and wore green sweat pants, a green t-shirt, and converse.

Her father made Neji take her with him, and his friends as they went to the river. She looked up when she heard the sound of people laughing.

On the sandy river bed, was a number of dark towels, and one orange towel. Sitting on one of the dark towels, reading a book, was Akatsuki Itachi, wearing his necklace, and dark red swimming shorts. Beside him, laying on his stomach was Sasuke, wearing dark blue swimming shorts, with Kakuzu on another towel, counting his money wearing grey swimming shorts.

Playing in the river was Deidara, wearing bright blue swimming shorts, Hidan, wearing dark purple swimming shorts, Tobi, wearing dark orange swimming shorts, and Naruto, wearing bright orange swimming shorts. Swinging on the rope swing was Sasori, wearing bright red swimming shorts, sitting under the tree was Sai, who after helping Sakura with the drawing had become good friends with the Akatsuki siblings, wearing black swimming shorts.

Having a water gun fight was Kisame, wearing royal blue swimming shorts, Zetsu, wearing dark green swimming shorts, and Sakura wearing black shorts, and a black bikini top, with red clouds outlined with white on it.

Setting up a picinc blanket was a blue haired woman, wearing black shorts, and a dark blue tankini top, with an orange haired man laying on the blanket, wearing black swimming shorts.

Inwardly Hinata groaned.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted, waving at her, as soon as he caught sight of her.

Sakura looked up, and smirked, seeing how annoyed the shorter girl was at seeing her, though she hid it well.

"You know them Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Hai, a few of them are in my class, and the others are Sasuke-san's family." Hinata answered, as Neji lead them closer to the group.

"Hinata." Sakura greeted.

"Sakura." Hinata nodded, making the pinkette smirk, before Kisame shot her in the back, making her run after him for payback.

Hinata, and the other placed down their towels near the woman, and the man.

"So your Hinata." Konan said, making the navy haired girl look up. "I'm Konan, Sakura's, Sasuke's, and the others mom. Sakura has told be a lot about you."

Hinata looked at the older woman stunned.

"She likes you. She wants to be your friend." Pein spoke up, as he watched Kisame throw Sakura in the river, before throwing Zetsu in after her, before jumping in himself.

Hinata watched, as Sakura climbed on to Zetsu's shoulders, and helped her brother push Kisame over when he stood up. She didn't know why Sakura wanted to be her friend, and she didn't know if she wanted to be Sakura's friend. But she guessed she'd have to wait, and see.

**~ Iwagakure no Sato, Friday 8th August, 02:30 am ~**

Sakura rubbed her eyes, as she yawned, before she looked pass Tobi, and out the window, it seemed they were on the outskirts of Iwa. She looked to the front to see Itachi asleep, and Kisame driving.

"Where is our hotel?" She asked.

"Near the main area." Kisame answered.

Sakura leaned back, resting her head on Zetsu's shoulder. She didn't know why her older brothers wanted to Iwa for a small holiday, nor did she know why Naruto, and Sai were coming with them, but she knew they were going to have fun.

**~ Iwagakure no Sato, Sunday 14th August, 01:30 pm ~**

"RUN!" Kisame shouted, running towards where they had parked their cars, a group of people following them.

Kakuzu was already in the car with the doors open for some of them to jump in.

"AHH!" Sakura screamed as she fell to the ground, the rocky floor cutting up her arms, and legs.

Kisame yanked her off the floor, and carried her towards the cars. Kakuzu's car was full, and was already leaving, Hidan who was driving the other car, was also leaving, though Tobi, and Naruto had the car boot open, with their bags in the back seat.

"COME ON!" Naruto shouted, as the enraged group was catching up on Kisame, and Sakura.

Kisame threw Sakura towards the moving car, making said girl scream, and Tobi grabbed her, and passed her to Zetsu, before he jumped towards it aswell, with the help of Tobi, and Naruto he was able to stay in the boot of the car.

"FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARDS!" Hidan shouted back, at the group who was throwing rocks at their cars.

Kisame shut the boot, and sighed in relief.

"Who knew they would act that way because of a prank." Naruto commented.

"Well we did put make-up, and woman's clothes on the staute of their Tsuchikage, and threw icy water over them, and spray painted a picture of their Tsuchikage surround by naked men on the Tsuchikage palace." Sakura said, as Zetsu cleaned the cuts on her arms, and her legs.

"And that just what we did last night." Sasori added.

"Still chasing us out of Iwa is a bit much don't you think?" Naruto asked.

"Oh they weren't trying to chase us out of Iwa." Zetsu disagreed.

"They was trying to caught us, and most likely beat us, or send us to prison." Sakura said, like it was an each day thing.

Naruto sweatdropped, thinking he got really strange friends.


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Wednesday 17th August, 11:40 pm, Hyuga Household ~**

Sakura wearing all black, with a black hat covering her hair, leaned back against the wall surrounding Hinata's home.

"Why are we doing this again?" Naruto asked, dressed in the same all black gear, with a black hat covering his hair.

"Because Hinata needs to live a little." Sakura answered, as Kisame pulled himself on top of the wall.

Kakuzu sighed, as he watched from the car, as Tobi lifted Sakura up, and Kisame pulled her on top of the wall. He didn't know why they always did whatever she planned.

Sakura grinned, as Kisame let her down, with Naruto following behind her. She nodded at the blonde, and he lead the way to Hinata's room, having worked with her on homework in the past.

Hinata lived in a old Traditional Japanese house, with many Fusuma doors, and Shoji screens. Naruto lead Sakura to Hinata's room, and the pinkette slid open the Fusuma door, to see Hinata already asleep in her futon.

Hinata jerked awake as someone shook her shoulder, and would of screamed in not for the gloved hand covering her mouth.

"Shhh, Hinata. It's me, and Naruto." A female voice hissed.

Hinata felt her eyebrow twitch when she heard Sakura. Hinata pried her hand of her mouth, and glared at both of them people in her bedroom, but mostly at the pinkette who was smirking at her.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata hissed.

"Your coming out with us." Sakura said, as Naruto grinned, before Naruto lifted the Hyuga heiress.

"What!" Hinata hissed, as she hit, and kicked at Naruto.

"Oh come on Hinata-chan, it'll be funny." Naruto said giving her puppy dog eyes.

Hinata sighed, knowing those eyes were her weakness, and let them kidnap her. Though she did mutter to herself, when they didn't let her change out of her pajamas. She rolled her eyes when Kisame grinned at her, before he passed her to Tobi.

As soon as she was seated in the car with Naruto, Kisame, Tobi, and Sakura, Kakuzu drove back to the Akatsuki home, where Sakura dragged her happily to her room to get a new outfit for Hinata.

* * *

**~ Akatsuki household, Thursday 18th August, 12:30 pm ~**

Hinata groaned as she tried to sit up, only to be held down by Sakura's arms, which were around her waist, who was laying next to her still asleep with Tobi clinging to her, and Naruto's arms around her legs.

She laid back down, and groaned at the headache she had, she shouldn't of let Sakura, and Kisame talk her into having some sake. But she had finally admitted that Sakura wasn't as bad as she thought, though she still wasn't friends with her yet, but she had a feeling Sakura would make her, her friend by the end of September.

Hinata smiled a little, she wasn't as bothered as she thought she would be.

"Hinata-sama?"

Her eyes snapped to Neji who stood over her, with Tenten at his side.

Neji's eyes narrowed as he took in what his cousin was wearing. She was wearing a knee-length skirt, with fishnet tights, a fishnet top, with a tight black tank top over it. Her hair had light purple highlights in it, and was messy from sleep.

"Hi?" Hinata said, with a weak smile.

"I thought you was here. We have to get back before Oji-sama finds out you've been gone all night. I had already told him you left early this morning, but you need to come home now." Neji told her.

"Well aren't you a kill-joy?" Sakura said, as she yawned while rubbing the back of her hair, that just messed her hair up more.

"Look the only reason, I'm even letting you near Hinata-sama is because I think you could be good for her." Neji said, glaring at the pinkette.

"Please, like you could keep me away from Hinata if I didn't want to be kept away." Sakura said, waving one of her hands, before pushing Naruto off Hinata's legs. "Well it looks like you have to go, but don't worry we'll break you out again soon."

Hinata inwardly grinned at the promise in the pinkette's voice, as Neji help her up. She then knew, when she fully became friends with the pinkette, then she was going to have a lot of fun.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but I would like you to tell me what you want the pairing will be, so I know how to carry on with this story. So review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Monday 22nd August, Akatsuki corp, 12:30 pm ~**

Hinatawalked behind her father, her hands clasped in front of her, andher eyes focused on the ground. She was wearing a mid-calf white skirt, white flats, a long sleeved light blue top, and a white jacket. Her dark blue hair was up in a messy bun, with shoulder-length strands framing her face.

Her father was 5'11", with pearl-like eyes, and long brown hair in a low ponytail. He wore a black suit, with a white shirt, a black tie, and black shoes.

Beside her was her sister Hanabi.

Hanabi was 4'11", with waist-length brown hair, and pearl-like eyes. She had pale skin like all of those in her family. She wore a knee-length black skirt, a white shirt, a black jacket, and black flats.

Hiashi had a meeting with the head of a powerful corp. The corp was well known for their weapons, mechanical research, and military tatics, the corp was also known for training the military, and police.

The Hyuga corp owned it's own chain of dojos, and helped train the military, and police as well. Hyuga corp also reached medical treatments.

"OI! SAKURA SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" A male shout made her jerk her head up, in time to see a smirking pinkette skate through the lobby of the building, with Hidan following her, on his own skate board.

Sakura had her hair styled like normal, and her green eyes were lined with thick black eyeliner. She wore skinny black jeans with chains hanging from the belt loops, black combat boots, a black tight t-shirt with 'I'd tell you to go to hell but I work there and wouldn't want to see you everyday' in bold red letters, her Jashin choker, two spiked bracelets on her left wrist, and two studded bracelets on her right, as well as her normal rings.

Hidan wore jeans, a black open vest, his Jashin necklace, Creeper shoes, fingerless black leather gloves, and a skull badge on his jeans. He also had piercings that Hinata didn't know he had. On right side of his mouth he had two black rings, on the left he had on stud, and two rim piercings in his left ear.

Leaning against the desk was Kisame, he had his arms crossed across his chest, and was talking to Itachi, who was sitting on the desk next to him.

Kisame wore a deep blue wife-beater, jeans with a studded shark on the front pocket, and black converses. Itachiwore skinny white jeans, with black straps around his legs above his knees, a black sleeveless top, with sleeves strapped by a white strap to his mid bicep, that covered most of his hands, and converse.

Kakuzu sat behindthe desk counting his money, with his feet on the desk. He wore a red shirt with the top buttons undone, a loose black tie, black pants, with black straps around his legs from mid-thigh to knee, combat boots, on his right hand was a fingerless black leather glove, and on his left was a thick black leather studded bracelet.

Tobi was skating around on his rollar skates wearing skinny blue jeans, a faded blue superman t-shirt, and blue studded bracelets on each wrist.

Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, and Zetsu sat on black couchs around a coffee table with a number of magazines on it.

Sasori wore a faded green t-shirt, skinny jeans, and converse, and was leaning against Deidara with his eyes closed. Deidara was talking to Zetsu wearing a skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a camera on it saying in black bold letters under it 'I shoot people', and black converses. A skate board was leaning against the couch next to him.

Zetsu wore black jeans, a black t-shirt with 'I reject your reality and substitute my own', black converse, and two studded bracelets around his left wrist. He looked slightly bored with what Deidara was saying, though he was hiding it well as he nodded his head slowly to whatever Deidara was talking about.

Sasuke was laying on his own couch, with an arm thrown over his eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, with a red skull wearing headphones on it, skinny black jeans, a red, and black studded belt, converse, and his black jelly bands.

Sakura caught sight of Hinata, and their family, and stopped in front of them, grabbing Hidan by the back of his vest as he skated by, making him jerk back with a slight gasp.

"Hey, Hinata." She greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"My father is here to see the head of this corp." Hinata told her, ignoring the feeling of her father's eyes burning the side of her face, as she sent a small smile to the girl in front of her.

"Oh," Sakura said, with a blink, before looking at her older brother. "Hidan, go tell Tou-chan someone is here to see him."

Hidan rolled his eyes, muttering to himself, as he skated to the desk, and used the phone to call their father's office.

"Pein-san owns this?" Hinata asked, slightly shocked.

"Hai, that's why it's called Akatsuki corps." Sakura replied with a smirk, making the heiress blush slightly annoyed, and glare at the smirking girl. "So are you my friend yet?"

"No, your annoying." Hinata replied, though Sakura could tell she didn't really mean it.

"My brother used to tell me that all the time, especially Sasuke." Sakura said with a shrug, before turning so she could see said brother. "ISN'T THAT RIGHT SASUKE-SWEETIE?"

"Shut up!" Sasuke groaned. "Your annoying."

Sakura just grinned, and looked at Hinata who had to bite her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

"I'm getting closer to being your friend, and you know it." Sakura said, making the navy hair girl shook her head, though Hinata couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her lips.

"Hyuga-san." Pein greeted, as he walked closer to the group.

He wore a red shirt, a black tie with a red cloud outlined with white on it, black pants, black shoes, and a black suit jacket.

"Akatsuki-san." Hiashi greeted, as both men bowed to each other slightly.

"Why don't you follow me to my office, and your daughters can stay here?" Pein asked, making the Hyuga nod, before both men left.

"Come on Hinata, I'll teach you how to use a skate board." Sakura said, taking Hinata's hand, leaving Hanabi to take a sit on the only free couch.

Hanabi watched, as the pink haired girl, and her silver haired brother talked Hinata into getting on the skate board, and how both of them helped her skate, with Tobi cheering Hinata on. She saw Sakura either smirk, or grin at her sister when Hinata did something right, or when she tried it on her own. She saw her sister grin softly to herself, and the pinkette, when the pinkette wasn't looking.

It was odd for her to watch her sister, with friends, and seeing Hinata so carefree, and not timid. It made her question if she even knew her sister or not.


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Monday 4th September, Konoha High School, 08:00am ~**

"Waah!" Naruto almost shouted as he fell into his chair, making Sasuke's eyebrow twitch, and Sakura look at him with a raised eyebrow, from her seat on top of her desk, Hinata was already used to the blonde, and just looked up at him, while Sai, who sat infront of Sasuke ignored him, and carried on drawing in his sketch pad. "I hate school! It's always so boring!"

"I'm hurt Naru-chan, I thought my brothers, and I made this school at least a bit of fun." Sakura said with a small pout.

"You do Sakura-chan, but it's still boring." Naruto told her.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and a shock of red caught her eye. She turned her head to see the right corner of the room. There sat a boy with a shade brighter red hair then her brother Sasori had, he had sea foam eyes that were lined with black rings. He had pale skin covering a lean, lithe, and toned frame, and had the kanji for 'Love' on the left side of his forehead, and about 5'7". He wore the school's black standing collar button up long sleeved top, though the top two buttons were undone, showing the black band top he had under it, and instead of having straight leg black pants, he had slightly skinny jeans, he also had a studded belt, a black wrist band on his left wrist, a studded bracelet on his right wrist, and black sneakers.

None of the other students came near him, and sent him wary glances.

"Whose the red head?" Sakura asked.

"That's Gaara." Naruto said in a low tone, making both Sasuke, and Sakura raise a eyebrow. "No one really talks to him, and he doesn't have any friends. He has anger problems, and has beaten up loads of other students, plus he loves to street fight."

"Sound's fun." Sakura grinned, as she hopped of her desk, and started to walk towards Gaara.

"He's going to kill her." Hinata muttered, watching the pinkette walk towards Gaara.

"So your Gaara?"

Gaara looked up with a glare to see a pink haired girl grinning at him.

"Wow, your glare is just like Itachi's glare, but better then Sasuke's glare." She told him, before she hopped on to his desk, making him move his hands so she wouldn't sit on them. "So Panda-kun, why are you sitting all alone?"

"What did you call me?" Gaara asked, dumbfounded.

No one had ever called him that, not even his siblings.

"Come on, you can sit with me." Sakura said, grabbing his bag, and dragging the glaring red head towards where the other's sat, ignoring the shocked gazes of her class mates on them.

She pushed him into the free seat next to hers, put his bag down, before she took her seat.

"Why did yo bring me here?" He hissed at the annoying pinkette, that smirked at him, as Naruto, Sai, and Hinata gaped at them.

"Because your our friend now, even if you don't like it, so your going to sit with us, and have lunch with us, and all that shit." Sakura said with a shrug, making Sasuke smirk.

Gaara couldn't stop staring at the girl next to him, no one had ever said he was their friend, and no girl apart from his sister had ever came near him, but this girl had. He smirked, he had to admit that the girl had guts, maybe they could be friends.

* * *

**~ Konoha High School, Class 1B, 01:00 pm ~**

"So am I your friend yet?" Sakura asked Hinata, as she pulled Gaara by the wrist towards where they were meet her older brothers, with Hinata next to her.

"No, your still a random girl who loves to annoy me." Hinata told her, as the boys watched in amusement, as Sakura pouted.

"You know that's not true, anyway why can't you be like Gaara? He didn't complain, or deny that I was his friend." Sakura pointed out.

"Gomen, but I'm not Gaara." Hinata said, as Sakura's other brother's began to watch the two girls with amusement.

"But I thought we had something special!" Sakura wailed, being over-dramatic, making a few of her boys laugh, while the others smirked.

"What's special is you! Your insane!" Hinata said, throwing her arms up in the air, before she sat down next to Kisame.

"Hinata-chan, don't you know life is to short to worry about something as stupid as sanity? It's not like you really need to be sane." Sakura said, sitting next to Zetsu pulling Gaara down next to her.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan, we never had to be sane, and we're fine." Tobi chirped from his place between Zetsu, and Deidara.

"That explains so much." Hinata muttered, making Sai, Gaara, and Naruto nod in agreement, while the Akatsuki siblings either smirked, or grinned.

* * *

**~ Konoha High School, 04:59 pm ~**

Sakura was bored as she walked through the empty halls, she also hated the closet pervert who thought he had the right to keep her back after class, so what if she called him a pervert? So what is she threw a paper ball at his head when he was writing on the board? So what if she threaten to sacrifice his virgin ass to Jashin-sama? Ebisu would pay, he would pay dearly.

Her plans had playdoh in it, lots, and lots of playdoh.

"So Nara, your going to do our homework right?" A male voice asked, knocking her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see some third years pin Nara Shikamaru to some lockers. She didn't know much about Shikamaru, she only knew he sat behind her, and slept through all his classes, though he had a IQ of over 200.

He was 5'8", with fairly long black hair, that he kept in a spiky ponytail, and brown eyes. He had one silver stud in each ear, and had tanned skin. He wore the school's black gakuran, and black sneakers.

"Oi! What fuck do you think your doing bastards?" Sakura snarled, if there was something she hated above everything else it was bullies.

"Why don't you leave us alone, Pinky, and go play with your dolls?" One of them sneered.

Sakura's eyes lit up with anger, and her pupil turn to slits, as she glared at the three third years in front of her, she also hated to be called pinky, so what if she had pink hair? She couldn't help she was born with it! She dropped her bag, and with a grin she attacked the bastards.

Shikamaru watched wide eyed as the small girl beat up three third years that were a lot bigger then her, till they ran away bleeding.

"Don't just stand there, shouldn't you be getting home you troublesome boy?" She asked looking at him.

Shikamaru nodded, stunned that this girl had used his favorite word, and called him his favorite word. Sakura rolled her eyes, and walked with him out of the school.

"See you tomorrow Nara." She said with a wave, before rushing towards her brothers who had waited for her.

Shikamaru waved slightly at her, and headed towards his uncles car. Maybe he could be friends with the Akatsuki girl.

* * *

**AN: So here's another chapter, so far people have only said that they want Hinata with Naruto, so who should Sakura be with? And should the Akatsuki boys be paired with someone, and if so who? Please tell me so I can start adding pairings. If you don't want Hinata to end up with Naruto please tell me, also I will allow any pairings you come up with, as long as they don't have Karin in it, I really can't stand her.**

**So review please! =]**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Konohagakure no Sato, Tuesday 5th September, Konoha High School, 09:30am ~**

"Gomen I'm late." Kakashi said as he walked into the room. "You see there was a staff meeting, and then when I was walking towards my class room there was this unicorn and-"

"Lair!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the silver haired man.

"Don't you want me to finish? It has unicorns, fairies, and cats in it." Kakashi asked.

"No." The class groaned making Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Well anyway, it's time to vote for your class president." Kakashi said, with fake cheerfulness.

"We care, why?" Sakura asked, as she poked a sleeping Shikamaru with a pen.

"Just chose someone to be your president." Kakashi said. "Damn little monsters, why did I ever want to be a teacher?

"Well we all know, I should be the class president." Ami said, as she stood.

Ami had waved shoulder length purple hair, and brown eyes. She was 5'5", and wore the school's sailor uniform, though her skirt could be counted as a belt. She was also a Sasuke fangirl.

"Jashin-sama kill me now!" Sakura begged, making Hinata bit her lip to stop her giggling, Gaara, Sasuke, and Sai smirk, and Naruto grin.

"What was that Pinky?" Ami asked with a glare.

"What did you call me?" Sakura stood glaring at Ami with Sasuke holding her back so she wouldn't attack the other girl.

"You heard me you pink haired bitch." Ami said, with a smug smirk.

"At least I'm not a stupid purple haired fangirl slut!" Sakura shouted, trying to lunge at the purple haired girl, while Sasuke kept his sister back.

"I'm not a fangirl slut!" Ami screamed offended.

"Hell yeah you are! You most likely slept with most of the guys in this school! Plus your always shouting to my brothers how much you love them, and want to marry them, and then you suck on Zaku's dick all the way through history!" Sakura said with her own smug smirk.

Ami screamed in rage, as many gasped. Kakashi just leaned back on his desk with a smirk.

"This is almost as good as T.V." He muttered to himself.

"Just wait, when I become president, I'm going to Tsunade-sama, and make her expel you." Ami shouted glaring at the pinkette.

"Your threating to expel me?" Sakura asked in slight shock. "Okay. THIS IS WAR!"

Many heard faintly coming from class 2B, "NO! THIS IS SPARTA!", followed by a loud smack, and "SHUT UP TOBI! YEAH!".

"I vote Hyuga Hinata as class president!" Sakura said, slamming her hand on her desk, as Hinata's face went red with rage as she glared at the pinkette girl.

Why did she do that? Why couldn't she vote for herself? Why had Sakura had to bring her into it? Because Sakura wanted to annoy her to death, that's why. Hinata thought to herself.

* * *

**~ Akatsuki House, 5:00 pm ~**

Sakura paced infront of Zetsu, Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu, Tobi, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten.

Temari was in Hidan's class, and Gaara's, and Kankuro's older sister, when Sakura had been dragging Gaara towards the train she had to take to her home, they had turned, and Sakura made Kisame, and Hidan kidnap them to help with her war plans. Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru were also kidnapped.

Temari was 5'6", with her sandy blonde hair up in four ponytails, and teal eyes. She wore the school's sailor uniform, and was watching Sakura warily. Kankuro was 5'10", with shaggy brown hair, and dark eyes, he wore the school's uniform, and looked amused about the whole being kidnapped thing.

"Sakura, what are you guys doing?" Pein asked as he entered the living room.

"Planning for war." Sakura answered as she turned to face Pein.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't start wars between countries ever again since what happened with the land of claws, and fangs." Pein sighed, as the Akatsuki brother's either smirked, or chuckled softly.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Tou-chan I was only seven, I've grown up alot since then. Anyway, this is a war with a fangirl at school." She explained, while Gaara's, and the other's eyes widened.

"Oh, okay. Don't get caught." Pein said, as he patted her on the head, before leaving.

"You have very strange parents." Temari said.

"Never mind that. Does anyone know where we can get a golf cart?" Sakura asked, with a grin.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, and how short this is. Also I would like help, with the pranks they are going to pull on Ami, and anyone else you can think of. Also keep giving me pairing ideas. So far it seems that it's going to be a Gaara/Sakura, and it's unsure if it's going to be a Naruto/Hinata, or a Hidan/Hinata fic.**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I haven't been updating but I've been having family problems, and haven't been able to write.

I have also lost interest in my stories, but don't fear, my good friend Tilunar said she would take some of my stories, and rewrite them sometime after she finishes her story Through Time.

Again I'm really sorry, hopefully when Tilunar rewrites my stories they'll be better then what I wrote.

...


End file.
